I like my fairy companion?
by Cheerful Smile
Summary: When Yayoi realizes that she likes Pop, she decides to go visit Nozomi, Komachi and Urara for help to come around, but the adventure begins when Yayoi no longer wants to go home because she Pop believes that you will realize what she feels for Pop, and when this happens ... it's time for Nozomi, Komachi and Urara to convince her to return to her city with her family and friends


Pretty Cure is not mine is owned by Izumi Todo

* * *

Yayoi's POV:  
Only one question appeared in my mind ... what the hell happened to me?  
Since I had seen Pop in human form, I could not stop thinking about him, I did not understand what was happening to me .. Did I love him? no, that was not possible, he was not even a human ... I needed to talk to someone, but I could not tell Miyuki and the others, they would not understand me. So I decided to go to someone, that someone apparently had the same problem as me ...

Nozomi's POV:  
I thought it was impossible for Yayoi to ember in the city without her friends, the girl was a crybaby, but she entered to the Natts House quite naturally and as I was the only one who was there, I decided to invite her to take some tea, then we finished both taking our tea, she asked me a question: if I had feelings for Coco, the answer was obvious (at least for me and my colleagues) I'd love Coco since the first time I saw , but I did not understand why she was wondering if I had feelings for Coco, then I realized, she liked his partner .. Pop, but after seeing several photos of Pop in his human form, I thought she was delirious, Pop (unlike Coco, Natts, Milk or Syrup) still had his ears and tail, but as it was more than obvious what I felt for Coco, I suggested we better off with someone else

Pop's POV:

I could not belive what Miyuki was saying,Yayoi had left the city, telling his mother that a friend of a nearby city had invited her to sleep in her house, Miyuki and the others had spoken to all the Pretty Cure, at least until Nozomi told them that not to much Yayoi had gone to the Natts House. I have no idea what Nozomi exactly said, but by the time the girls turned to see me, I figured I had done something wrong. But they did not need much time to think about where Yayoi was staying, however, Nozomi could not have Yayoi at her home, because her parents were sick and Nozomi did not want that Yayoi get sick , but said that perhaps she could have been with Komachi or Urara 'cause they were the only (along with Nozomi) who had remained in the city, after they finished talking to her, Miyuki and the others packed up and spoke to Komachi to see if they could stay with her for only 1 night.

Komachi's POV:  
As I finished talking with Miyuki, Yayoi entered to the candy store of my family. Then I realized that Miyuki and the others asked me for a place to stay to find Yayoi. But I act as if he had never spoken with Miyuki because maybe Yayoi wanted no part of his city at the time, I happily received her (after so long without seeing her) and then asked if she needed anything, she I said if I ever had Natts love, I was surprised by the question, but I told her that I liked Natts. A little desperate as I said and I understood (which I later understood as 2 seconds) asked if she liked Pop, she just blushed a little but the question was for her and the question was .. Pop could be transformed into a human? She replied that if, due to a quirk of Candy (the main mascot of Smile! Pretty Cure) was forced to become human and to improve its human aspect and after that you start living in your city and go to your school, I think after a while she began to fall in love with the human version of Pop But Yayoi did not understand why I felt those feelings and was not much help so I suggested to go with Nozomi or Urara ..

Urara's POV:  
It was a warm summer evening, it was not so late (maybe it was 5 o'clock) now that I think of it, I was sitting on the couch of my living room, watching TV and waiting for Hikari came to my home, she was going to stay because her "cousin" Akane, had to go to a meeting of Akane's University, so I suggested to Hikari that she stay with me (after all, her younger brother Hikaru, was staying with a friend of his kindergarten) but that was all that into, Komachi tending the store from their parents because they were on a journey, Nozomi was to look after the Natts House, Rin was in a soccer team camp and Karen was in her village , besides that Coco, Natts, Milk and Syrup were in the Kingdom of Palmier. After a while, someone knocked on the door, thinking it was Hikari, I went to the room to see if everything was ready, seeing if it was, I went to open the door to greet ... Yayoi?! Yes, that was Yayoi, but I did not think she embers in my city, so she broke the silence of my room asking me if I felt feelings for .. Syrup, how she assumed that I liked Syrup? Why not ask for Coco, or Natts?  
Well actually, Syrup could make my heart beat faster every time I saw him, but I could not like, he was not a human,but after some thought, I assumed it was true, Nozomi or Komachi not care if Coco and / or Natts were not human, so I told Yayoi: "Yes, but Yayoi,why are you asking me that?" she just blushed and said, "I need some air" so she opened the door leading to the terrace and left, right then,the door knocki again, this time it was Hikari, she came dressed in a white skirt and strapless blouse, also brought a sweater because the breeze was beginning to blow. She and I sat in the living room to watch TV, I even thinking of Yayoi because there would be returned;, after a few minutes, Yayoi Return (not noticing that Hikari was there) and said: "Urara, I thought about it and is true, I like Pop "then I could see as Hikari was in shock while Yayoi's face turned red ...

Hikari's POV:  
I could not believe my ears, Yayoi liked Pop?! First I did not even know that a human could fall in love with a fairy, but after Urara and Yayoi explained to me that his companions could transform human then I realized that it was possible (although I not interested in romance) and that also was very romantic someone a fairy love and accept him; Urara had just received a text, but I only saw Yayoi red face, I said, "do not worry Yayoi, but where you stay the night?";, Yayoi said: "I have enough money to pay for a room hotel, so ... "she could not continue because Urara interrupted "Forget it Yayoi, you will remain here, my dad told me he would not come because he had a lot of work, so you'll stay in my room" yet Yayoi asked where I sleep, but Urara said it already had planned...

General POV:

It was night when the Smile Precure (except Yayoi) came to the house of Komachi, Miyuki and the others had sought Yayoi around town without success, so long as they got home from Komachi, fell asleep immediately. ...  
However in Urara's home, the girls were eating pizza and playing (Truth or Dare) Yayoi then ought to ask Hikari "Hikari Well, truth or dare?" Hikari replied Yayoi truth and continued with his question "because you are going to a school for girls, have you ever known a boy?" Hikari said: "Before the summer, when I was in 7th grade, I met a boy, he had discussed with his mother and ran away of his house but eventually returned home" Yayoi ask "and keep talking to him?" Hikari said, "yes, sometimes we chat" Urara and Yayoi asked the same question: "And you like him?" Hikari replied calmly, "No, he's very nice guy, but for now I'm not in love" Yayoi and Urara took the same reaction, but only Urara said: "Jeez, Hikari you're 15, how much you expect to fall in love?" Hikari just laughed and then she ask Urara "Well Urara is your turn, truth or dare?" as Urara already had the experience of the challenges of Hikari she chosed truth, Hikari continued "when you started to like Syrup?" Urara just blushed and said "when he helped me overcome a role that did not get one years ago" Hikari was surprised (but the good ones) and Yayoi was smiling, Yayoi (thinking loudly) said: "I wish that Pop care about me sometime", Urara and Hikari saw each other and nodded, then Urara said: "Well Yayoi, you have to declare your feelings to him ", Yayoi and Hikari said at the same time: "WHAT?!" Urara said:" You don't think that Hikari?" Hikari said: " of course not, I was thinking that we should ask for help from Nozomi or Komachi" Urara just said: "Oh, but my idea is better, right Yayoi?" Yayoi whispered to Hikari: "Do I have to answer that question?" Urara was a bit angry because of the comments of her friends and said: " 'Kay we will ask for help from Nozomi and Komachi" Hikari & Yayoi said at the same while they hugged each other: " Good Idea"

Nozomi's POV:

I was about to fall asleep when the phone rang, when answered only voices heard Urara telling me they needed my help, did not understand why they wanted to Urara house in middle of the night, but as the poor Urara sounded a little annoyed (which is not usual for her) decided to go, when I get one I saw Urara and Hikari spoke by phone while Yayoi was sitting in the floor eating pizza, when they saw me and hung the phone and let me sit with they; then Urara,whispering,explained to me that Miyuki and the others had come to the house of Komachi and sought Yayoi, Yayoi never found out what we whisper,But then, knowing that she did not want to know anything about your situation, I asked "When will you return to your city Yayoi?" and she said (I think in a moment of madness): "I will not go back, I'll get a department and I will enroll your school, but will not go back" Urara, Hikari and I had the same reaction when we heard that, it was a call that expression "You can not be serious! "


End file.
